Weapon Tag System
The Weapon Tag System was a system added by DLE during the Cyber Menace (Update). It is DLE's way of clarifying and identifying what weapons belong to what class of weaponry, and what type of damage each weapon's round does. These icons appear in the top right corner of the weapon's info box. Weapon Classes There are 7 weapon classes, each denoted with a separate icon that looks similar to the general weapon class itself. They are: # Handguns- Small weapons that allow high mobility, but usually have limited capability in combat. Includes single handguns like the Revolver and dual handguns like the Dual Pistols. # Sniper Rifles- Hard-hitting weapons with a very long range, but have small ammo capacity and low rate of fire. With no crosshair and severely low accuracy when not scoped, they are extremely ineffective in close-quarters combat but deadly at long range when mastered. # Shotguns- These weapons are known to shoot multiple pellets resulting in high damage, but have low accuracy and a short effective range. Includes regular shotguns like the Double Barrel Shotgun and dual shotguns like the Burial Shotguns. # Assault Weapons- A common type of weapon that generally has moderate clip sizes. Includes automatic assault weapons like the Assault Rifle and dual assault weapons like the Dual Machine Guns. # Launchers- This class denotes weaponry that launches projectiles. These include explosives like the Howitzer Gun, energy projectiles like the Plasma Punch, some laser-based weapons like the Proton Gun, flare- based weapons like the Flare Gun and other miscellaneous projectiles (Like the MIB Noisy Cricket). # Heavy Machine Guns- Large weapons that generally have impressive firepower and ammo capacity, but falls short on mobility. # Bows- Weapons that have high damage per shot but only has a clip size of 1. Their range depends on how long the player charges it. Requires good aim. Click on the links to learn more about each type of weapon! Damage Types The damage types are denoted by color, and show up as the color on the icons discussed above. These are the 6 damage types (in no particular order): # Cyan - Bullet damage. They are the most common type of damage used by most weapons. Ranges from assault weapons like the Rookie Machine Gun to heavy weapons like the Minigun # Blue - Pellet damage. The damage differs from bullet damage where it is used by shotguns (With the exception of the Heavy Shatterer and the Plasma Shotgun). # Orange- Explosive damage. Weapons that use this type of damage generally have an area-of-effect ability to allow it to damage multiple enemies. Examples include the Bazooka and the Grenade Launcher. # Yellow - Energy damage. Used by several late-game and paid weapons, where several are notable for its ability to slow targets. Examples include the Plasma Shotgun and the Proton Gun # Purple - Magical damage. This type of damage is unique for the Monkey Staff. # Red '''- Fire damage. Another rare form of damage used by fire-based weapons (Despite its name, the Fire Fist does NOT deal fire damage). Examples include the Incinerator and the Fire Clacker. It also have dot (damage over time) # '''Green - Poison damage. Have dot(damage over time effect). Examples include Poison Dart Handgun and Assault Rifle DU MK2. # 'Red with Purple Stripes '-Magic Fire damage. Have dot(damage over time) that deals slightly more damage. Examples include Ruyi Bang Trivia * There are multiple weapons that were categorized differently from what players expected them to be. ** Noisy Cricket- This once-infamous weapon bears the classification of a "Launcher" even though it is held in a single hand and has a small clip. Most players would classify this weapon as a "Handgun". ** Flare Gun/Dual Flare Gun- In a similar situation as the MIB noisy cricket, these "Launchers" would usually be classified by players as "Handguns". ** Maskeleon Rifle- This was classified as an "Assault" weapon despite it's myriad of weapon types available. This is most likely due to the fact that without a mask, the maskeleon rifle is considered an "assault" weapon. ** DV Carbine/Black-Naga: Both of these MX weapons are now classified as "sniper rifles", although both lack the addition of a scope. ** Blunderbuss: Although it is held in one hand like a Handgun, DLE classified it as "shotgun". * DLE did away with multiple widely accepted weapon classes such as Dual Weapons, Machine Gun weapons. * DLE also did away with the "Skill-Reducing Weapons" class, opting to file them under multiple other damage categories. * DLE's naming of the "Launcher" class bears a striking similarity to the "Energy-Based Weapons" class. * The Monkey Staff and Aztec Gauntlet are the only Magical Weapons in the game. * Category:Respawnables